Finally
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Giroro finally gets to be with Natsumi! But an interesting twist will occur!*Smut*Tragicly Funny*
1. Prologue

Sgt. Frog

NatsumixGiroro

Finally

Prologue 

Corporal Giroro. A Keronian invader who has tragically, hopelessly, fallen in love with a Pekoponian girl named Natsumi Hinata. The Corporal has loved her from the first day they met (which was when they had a battle when he was trying to "save" the Sergeant.) From then on he has protected and fought along side her and dreams of confessing his love.

He always found it hopeless, for since he was an invader, an alien. His love would never have a chance…well so he thought!

During the days that Sgt. Major Kululu had fallen in love with a Pekoponian girl named Passion (from my story First Love) he invented something. He invented a Pekoponian gun! It turns anyone into a Pekoponian. Giroro had discovered this weapon and saw its results when Kululu had came home with Passion laughing one night. Kululu looked exactly like a Pekoponian! Even though the change wasn't permanent it would allow Giroro to finally be with Natsumi!

From that day on his love burned even brighter knowing that, with that weapon Natsumi would be finally his (or at least for a while)! His war blood boiled with excitement and nervousness as he realized he could finally confess. All he has to do is get the weapon from Kululu and transform!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

_~…All I have to do is get it from Kululu…*Depressed mood*. H-How am I going to do that!? If I'm caught by him…no,no, I can't think this way! I'm a solider, I must win! I must win Natsumi's love before that punk Saburo or that women (Koyuki) takes it!~_

Giroro clinches his fists as he looks into his fire as his yam cooks. His depressed composure fading and a new found war determination flooding over him.

_~I must win!~_

"-Sigh-Natsumi…"

"Yes?"

Just then Giroro jumps in shock to see Natsumi standing by him.

"W-What!?…Ah..Ah, Natsumi w-what are you doing here?!"

Giroro tries to hide his obvious blushing face as he looks at he fire again. He rotates his yam as Natsumi sits beside him.

"It's my backyard…anyway, you've been acting strange…er lately."

"M-Me?!" _~S-SHE NOTICES ME!~_

He turns the yam again as Natsumi leans on him. Giroro felt like he was going to explode with over joy from the contact. He opens his mouth to say something but Natsumi speaks first.

"Baka."

He looks at her and sees her smiling at him. He blushes even more as he takes the yam out of the fire. He breaks it in two and gives half to his crush.

"H-Here."

"Thanks, Giroro."

As the two ate together, Giroro's face is completely red and steaming!

_~I'LL BE BY YOUR SIDE MY LOVE!~_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Corporal Giroro is going with his plan to retrieve the Peko-Gun. And that plan is nothing but brut force!

_~ -Sigh- I can't use force unless necessary because then Kululu will surely know that I was the one who stole the gun!…I have to be silent…FOR NATSUMI!~_

He clinches his fists and head for his target. Silently walking through the base, avoiding anyone or thing coming his way.

When he finally reaches the lab he takes a deep breath and listens threw the door for any sing of Kululu.

_~…Nothing.~_

"This is going to go smoothly…maybe."

Giroro walks in slowly and scans the room for the Peko-Gun. He walks in further being careful to not trip over all the junk in Kululu's room.

_~Were is it!?…it's got to be some-OH!~_

The Peko-Gun is right in front of him as heads for it cautiously he hears a thud from beside him. He turns to see nothing but looks to find the gun in his idiot leader's hands.

"K-Keroro!?"

"G-Giroro?! O-Oh hey Corporal."

The green Keronian tries to put up a poker face, but fails.

"W-What are you doing here?!"

"Oh I, I…Wait why are you here!?"

"M-Me!?" Giroro blushes like mad.

"N-None of your business! Now give me the Peko-Gun!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Giroro gives a death glare which makes Keroro shiver and start to sweat.

"Give me the gun."

Keroro backs up a little as Giroro walks closer towards him with his gun in hand. Sgt. had to think of something quick or else Giroro would kill him! he frantically tried to think of something when a thought popped up. He smiles and says:

"Don't you wanna finally invade this planet?"

Giroro stops dead and looks at him as if he gotten stupider! Knowing full well he wants to invade Pekopon.

"If you want to conquer this planet, then this gun is the answer."

Giroro looks at him intently trying to figure out his leaders plan. Knowing that full well of Keroro's obsession of Gundam, which is mostly likely is his true intention.

"With this we can all be Pekoponians and easily infiltrate and take over Pekopon! We can have everything! You and Natsumi…me and Gundam th-AH!"

Giroro pulls the trigger and walks up to Sgt. Keroro. (Who is sadly, weeping silently while wearing his iconic afro.)

"You just want it so you can be a Pekoponian and get all the Gundam you want!"

"N-No! Not at all!"

Keroro tries hide the truth but Giroro easily sees threw it.

"Gun, now Keroro!

"Gero! O-Okay, okay…"

Keroro gets up and instead of handing it over he runs for it! Giroro instantly runs after him and just as he thought he had lost him in Kululu's labyrinth of a lab; he finds Keroro who has face planted into the floor after tripping over a stack of CDs.

Giroro picks up the gun and throws a cherry bomb to Keroro who stupidly catches it.

"GGGEEERRROOO!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

"Natsumi…soon we'll be together."

Giroro sat in his tent looking at the gun. Knowing that Natsumi was just a gunshot away from being his. His mind started to wonder thinking up all kinds of things that would or could happen when he turned human and have Natsumi. He got a bright red blush across his face as he slipped into a trance; but he was interrupted by the constant meowing of his cat. Mrs. Furbottom.

He shook his head to clear it and picked up the gun. He changed the dial from Keronian to Pekoponian and raised it to his face. At that very moment he had a horrifying thought.

_~What if she says no!? Damn it….no, no I have to go threw with this! I've come this far! B-But Natsumi will say no…ugh I don't care anymore I'm a solider!~_

"Okay, I'm gonna do it…For Natsumi!"

With that he pressed on the trigger and was blinded by the blue light that shot out at him. When the light faded and his vision cleared he looked at his hands. They looked like a normal Pekoponian's. He looked at his body and saw that the gun really worked! He looked at himself and saw that he had a buff body, just perfect. His perfectly shaped 6-pack, smooth lightly tanned skin, tussled red hair with a head band around his head and his belt in its usual place. (He was basically naked if you don't count the headband and belt.)

He had to fight the urge to just jump up in excitement because now being a Pekoponian he was a little to big to be in his tent. He got out of his tent to stretch out his body and in doing so having the sun beam down on him made him remember he was naked!

"Crap! I better but on something before someone see me!"

He crawled back into his tent and looked around to find his Pekoponian clothes that Kululu had custom made for his Pekoponian suit. He tried to put them on but it wasn't working out well because they were to big for him. He picked up the Peko-Gun and fired it at his clothing thinking:

_~If it can work on me then it can work on clothes…right?~_

Once fully dressed he put his plan into action. Operation: Get Natsumi!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

Natsumi was sitting watching T.V. until she heard the doorbell ring. She reluctantly got up and walked over thinking:

~Who could this be?! It's almost 7pm!~

She grunted in irritation as she opened the door and was about to greet her unexpected guest but was instantly speechless. For the person before her was a boy. A tall teenage boy with ruffled deep red hair, a scar running threw his face, buff body, brick red camo shorts, black boots, a red bandana with a skull on it that matched his sleeveless shirt and a belt hung loosely across his torso like a sash. Overall this boy at her door was positively the sexiest guy ever! Even more hotter than Saburo in her book!

"C-Can I-I help you?!"

She blushed a bright rose red that made the boy blush too.

"N-Natsumi would you like to go on a d-d-date with me?!"

Natsumi almost fainted! Being asked out by a boy she didn't know! But oddly enough she felt like she had seen him before, like she known him for a long time. She looked at him intently thinking of who he reminded her of.

_~He is so dreamy! But why do I feel like I've seen him before!?…The red hair, the belt the scar…*click*~_

She blushes a little more as she smiles and looks at him.

"Sure, Gi-ro-ro."

He twitched a bit at hearing his name and smiled awkwardly.

"Heh heh s-so I guess you figured it out…well I'll just go back to my tent…sorry."

Giroro headed back but was grabbed and pulled back by Natsumi.

"I said yes, Giroro! But is this some stupid plot by that frog-tard in the basement!?"

"N-NO! But…ah…you r-really agreed?!"

"Mmhmm."

She smiles at him as he blushes. Once Natsumi gathers her things they step out for a date and with a plan that Giroro never thought would work!

* * *

***Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and also for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) Also only 2 chaps left to put up! So please bare with me! XD***


	6. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

The sun was setting on the shores of Doinaka Beach. The beach was covered with people and aliens enjoying the Interstellar Carnival. The rides looked amazing with their lights coming on and the smell of carnival food filled the air. The perfect place for a romantic date, don't you think? In the mist of the crowd was a red headed boy blushing deeply with a pink teddy bear in one hand and a pink haired girl holding onto he other.

_~Okay…romantic d-date…just a normal d-date…w-with N-N-Natsumi…I got this!~_

"Giroro, come on before the line is to long!"

The Keronian Pekoponian snapped out of his thoughts and allowed the Pekoponian girl to pull him to another ride. A Farris Wheel.

As they got in line, Giroro's mind began to wonder.

_~A Farris Wheel…A…Farris Wheel?! Me and Natsumi, alone, together...~_

"Come on Giroro it's our turn! God where's your head at stupid!"

"Huh?! S-Sorry!"

The two got seated and began to rise to the top. They sat face to face as they went up.

"Wow, everyone looks so small from here!"

"Y-Yeah…"

Natsumi smiles at Giroro and looks out the window to see the last bit of sun vanish on the horizon. Giroro watched as Natsumi looked out the window watching the stars come out. As they stopped at the top, Giroro moves on to his last phase of his plan: Confession.

A light blush forms on his face as he began to speak.

"N-Natsumi…"

She turns and looks at him with a smile.

"Yes."

"Um…N-Natsumi, I…I…"

He blushes even more as he tries to form his words.

"What is it Giroro?!"

She moves next to him.

"N-Natsumi…I…"

_~Come on! Say IT!~_

"I-I LOVE YOU!"

Natsumi just sits there speechless and then smiles.

"I know."

She leans up and gives him a light kiss on his lips. Giroro almost had a stroke! He didn't know what to do or say! He looked at Natsumi who was blushing and then something inside him snapped; he lunged forward and kissed her passionately. Natsumi didn't fight it either. The two enjoyed the contact between them. The kiss was quickly becoming deeper. They moaned into it and slipped their tongues into each other's mouth enjoying the other's taste.

They ended the kiss for the need for air. As they pulled apart, breathing heavily they looked at each other with a deep blush across their faces.

"N-Natsumi…"

"Giroro."

They held each other and started kissing again. They picked up right were they left off. Giroro was in heaven and enjoyed every moment of it. Natsumi was just as into it as Giroro and when she felt his hand run up her leg she shuddered a bit but allowed it. She stopped him when he started to pull on her underwear.

"G-Giroro stop."

He realized what he was doing and quickly regretted it, knowing that he would die by her fists!

"S-SORRY! SORRY N-NATSUMI!"

She looked at him and started laughing. He looked at her in shock.

"It's okay but just not here, okay?"

"R-Really?!"

He thought he had really died by Natsumi's fury and was in heaven hearing this. But once he saw her smile and kiss him again he know he was still living.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

Giroro sat in his tent sweating and acting as nervousness as ever!

_~Is this real?!~_

He was waiting for the love of his life to come into his tent. He knew what was going to happen, but he never thought it would!

_~M-Me and N-Natsumi!?~_

Giroro is freaking out so badly in his mind that he doesn't even notice Natsumi come into his tent. She laughs a little as she looks at him and kisses him to clam him down.

"Natsumi!"

"Sorry it took me awhile because the stupid frog was trying to get out of doing the dishes, again."

The two smiled a little and looked at each other, Giroro relaxed a bit and leans in to kiss Natsumi. The tough Pekoponian girl gladly meet up with him. The kiss quickly became deep and passionate as Giroro slipped his tongue into Natsumi's mouth. They moaned into it as their tongues flicked and danced around together. Natsumi shuddered a little as she felt Giroro's hand go up her leg to her red lacy panties underneath her skirt.

As the kiss continued Giroro could feel his member rise and press against his zipper. He quickly pulled off Natsumi's panties and pulled her body on top of his lap. Giroro had to break the kiss for some desperately needed air.

As they held each other, Giroro put his lips to Natsumi's ear and whispered Natsumi's name in a low husky voice that sent a shiver of pleasure threw her body. She could feel his manhood press against her. Giroro felt his member throb with want, he could feel the heat and wetness of Natsumi. He couldn't hold back anymore!

He put her on her back and kissed her as he undid his shorts. Natsumi herself quickly pulled off her shirt, then Giroro's. Giroro blushed as he looked at Natsumi's body. The light tan flush skin, blushing face, perky breast, and propped up legs, waiting for what was to come next.

"Natsumi."

"G-Giroro."

Giroro aligned himself with her entrance and looked up at her. She blushed as she gave a nod of approval. He leaned down and kissed her as he slowly pushed in. He groaned as he felt his member being surrounded by the sensation of heat and moisture of his lover. Natsumi moaned as she was filled by the Keronian.

"Y-You're so b-big."

Giroro smiled and began to rock his hips, thrusting in and out at a smooth pace. He began to flick his tongue against Natsumi's nipple and nip at it enjoying the soft gasps that escaped from her lips. Natsumi pulled him up by his red hair and kissed him.

"Move faster!"

Giroro did as told and moved faster. His thrust were rough but that made her moan more. The mixture of pain and pleasure was quickly becoming to much for her. Giroro could feel his own climax building up fast.

Natsumi wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him in deeper and closer. The thrusts quickly became erratic just like their breathing.

"MMmm N-Natsumi!"

"G-Giroro-AH!"

The two arched their backs and came together while screaming each other's name in pure ecstasy.

"GIRORO!"

"NATSUMI!"

Giroro pulled out once Natsumi had let go of him. He could feel his back sting were she had clawed at him during their orgasm. He laid next to her painting as hard as she was. The lustful look in their eyes disappeared and they started to smile.

Giroro looked at Natsumi and pulled her close to his body.

"I love you, Natsumi."

"I love you too, Senpai!"

She giggles a little and kisses him. Giroro found it a little odd but was okay with it.

"Kuu ku ku ku, how interesting."

Giroro looks at Natsumi to see that Kululu was there; not Natsumi!

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

"I love you too, Gi-ro-ro!"

Giroro scrambled out of the tent in horror but was greeted by a thousand little Kululus saying "I LOVE YOU!" with a bright blush on all of their faces!

"WHAT'S GOING ON!"

He tried to run away but he was overpowered by them. All he could see was yellow.

"I love you, Kuu ku ku ku!"

At that instant Giroro closed his eyes and prayed that they all disappear. Once he had opened his eyes again they were gone. He looked around to find himself indoors. He soon realized he was in Kululu's lab! He was tied down on a table and had some kind of helmet thing on his head. He used all his strength to break the restraints and ripped off the helmet.

"What the hell just happened?! Why am I here!? Where's Natsumi!? Why am I a Keronian again?!"

In the distance a creepy laugh came out of the darkness, followed by the one causing it.

"Kuu ku ku, I love you too, Giroro! Kuu ku ku ku!"

Giroro grabbed Kululu and shook him as he yelled:

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

The red Keronian looked at the blushing sadistic Sgt. Major.

"I just tapped into your fantasy world that's all. Kuu ku ku, Kuu ku ku ku."

Giroro was as pale as ever. Knowing that all this time he thought it was real, but it was all just his fantasies being manipulated by that yellow Keronian.

"I still love you though, Kuu ku ku…"

Giroro was completely in shock and didn't even realize that Kululu was leaning in to kiss him until he felt his tongue in his mouth. He started to fight it off but Kululu kept his ground. Giroro found himself oddly settling into it and sort of enjoying it!

Once the kiss broke Giroro stumbled a little and blushed as Kululu looked at him. He didn't know what to do. He was mad but then again he wasn't!

"F-Fuck…"

The red invader just clinched his fists and walked out of the lab as fast as possible. He didn't know what to think except for that Kululu, that curry eating creep loves him!

"Kuu ku ku ku, Kuu ku ku ku I love you Gi-ro-ro-Senpai!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story! This part was not originally planned but I thought it would be funny! X3 R&R Plz! I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors or for any extreme OOC (for those who hate that)  
**


End file.
